Spongebob's memories
by loob88
Summary: Delve deep into the memories of spongebob, with all of his friends involved too. R and R please.
1. Prologue

The lime-green grass of Jellyfish fields rustled in the light breeze as a slim, square sea sponge wearing hazel pants skipped around happily, waving a bamboo jellyfishing net. He was followed by a chubby pink sea star, wearing neon green shorts with purple flowers imprinted on the side. He was doing the same thing. A salmon pink jellyfish fluttered by and the sponge caught it.

"How do you do it? My net must be broken. I can't catch a single Jellyfish, not even if I smear it with Krabby Patty fat!" Patrick (the starfish) wailed, looking at his aluminium net, which reeked of rancid fat and grease. Spongebob (the sponge) looked at his friend with pity.

"Just let the Jellyfish come to you, Patrick. That's what I do. And, while you're at it, clean the rancid fat off your net. No wonder Jellyfish are avoiding it like the plague!" Spongebob smiled. Patrick grabbed Spongebob and held him in a tight hug. Suddenly, Spongebob pulled a book from his pocket and opened it.

"Patrick, how about we look at our memories in this book? I have a few. You're in them too." Spongebob sighed, turning to the first photo…


	2. Meeting Sandy

The bus stopped and a squirrel got out. She was wearing an air helmet and a suit. Spongebob looked at her curiously. Who, or rather what, was she? Tentatively, he crept in front of her.

"Hello. I'm Spongebob Squarepants. Nice to meet you...Sandy?" Spongebob smiled and read the words stitched into the squirrel's wetsuit.

"That's right. I'm Sandy. Pleased ta meet ya, Spongebob. I just moved here. See that big glass dome there? That's my new home." Sandy giggled, and extended her gloved hand. Spongebob shook it carefully.

"Would you like me to help you with your bags, Sandy?" Spongebob asked. Sandy nodded, and passed Spongebob a relatively light maroon case. He carried it to Sandy's house, pausing every few steps to catch an amazing glimpse.

"Alright, Spongebob, this is my house. I'll have the bag from you. Thanks for being such a great help. Oh, by the way, meet me at Goo Lagoon on the first light of sunset." Sandy giggled, kissing the stunned Spongebob on the cheek. Spongebob waved goodbye to the squirrel, and skipped merrily down the road.

Back at home, Spongebob stared at his pet snail Gary, puzzlement in his eyes.

"Why am I in love with a land squirrel? Should I even call it love? She's so...mystical. She told me to meet her on the first light of sunset at Goo Lagoon. I had better pack my towel and sunscreen." Spongebob sighed, quickly gathering his things. Gary looked at him, a look of complete shock on his face. Had his owner really gone soppy over a land squirrel?

Later that night, Spongebob got his stuff and headed to Goo Lagoon on the bus, hoping to meet "Sandy" there. To his surprise, he found himself sitting next to the very squirrel he had fallen head over heels for.

"Well, howdy, Spongebob! What a coincidence! I brought two tents and two sleping bags, so we can camp out. I also have a guitar." Sandy smiled, pulling a guitar from her bag. She cleared her throat, and began to sing.

"Yodel-e-yodel, Yodel-e-doo, Yodel-e-yodel-ay, tonight's gonna be so much fun, we'll forget about the next day...I've seen lemony trees and big bumblebees, ostriches, yeah it's true, but I've never never never ever ever ever ever ever been before down here in...the deep blu-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-e!" Sandy warbled, as the bus driver plugged her ears and kicked the lovestruck couple off at the beach.


	3. Spongebob's housewarming

Squidward bent down and picked up a letter from the floor. It was just out of his grasp, so he moved forward when...

"Mother of Pearl!" Squidward yelled as a muscle in his back ripped. He still managed to pick up the letter, and carefully opened it.

"Dear new neighbour, I am delighted to invite you to a housewarming at my house (the pineapple). It's at 3 PM this afternoon and you are requested to bring some funky items!" Squidward read. There was no name to distinguish the writer, except for a squiggle. It must have been the new neighbour. Who else would have a housewarming? Squidward looked at his fancy, jewel encrusted clock above the mantelpiece. it was 2: 49 PM. He had 11 minutes to get ready. Quickly, he polished his bald head and sprayed some "Eau de rabid fox" cologne on. He looked at the time again when he has finished. 2: 57, it was. Squidward put on his funky legwarmers and headed out of the house.

Tentatively, Squidward knocked on the door. He watched as a creepily goofy face approached and opened it.

"Welcome! I'm your new neighbour, Spongebob! The other guests are already here. I sent 2:00 PM invites to them, so we could play party games before Mr. Drab Mcflab, as we like to call you, arrived. Now take a seat." Spongebob, the owner of the goofy face, giggled in a squeaky voice. Squidward walked inside and sat down, surveying the audience. There were very few faces he didn't know; and they were the ones related to that goofball freak. He sat down and began to drink a cup of tea that Spongebob had poured him. He spat it out.

"What is this made from?" He shrieked.

"Diluted Jellyfish Jelly and Balsam vinegar!" Spongebob grinned, mixing some more up.


End file.
